I dare you
by gaarasbetch
Summary: Each one their own personal heroine, Sasuke and Gaara fall helplessly for one another... and XXX happens, then more XXX.... then trouble... lol. SasukexGaara...mpreg... Excessive yaoi when it gets to that point lol
1. Chapter 1

this isnt my first fanficcy...but i still want good reviews pwease!  
think about it this way, you be nice, and i'll continue. - and if you dont like yaoi between these two characters, then why the hell're you here anyway? 

▒Damnit! I▓m late again!▓ gaara thought as he ran out the door of his apartment. This was the second year gaara had been living in konoha, but his first going to Konoha high. He was a transfer student from suna, ofcourse. Temari thought it would be a good learning experience for gaara if he were to live in other villages. Gaara didn▓t know what his elder sister wanted him to learn by staying here, it wouldn▓t teach him anything he didn▓t already know.

Gaara may have been in a rush, but he▓s never too busy to listen to his ipod. (lol, sounds like me! -) He switched it on and turned the song to Remedy by Seether. He paced himself as he walked out the door, then ran down the street towards the school. "Damnit! My teacher is gonna kill me!" he said to himself as he ran down the main entrance of the school.

There were kids walking around the campus, that had signified that second period had already started. "Damnit!" he cursed himself. There were only four classes to go to every day, which pleased gaara to no end. He always had better things to do than worry about troublesome teachers. He bit into his jacket's sleeve, cursing himself for not waking up on time. This wasnt exactly the first time he was late, infact, he skipped school nearly every day.

He skidded to a sharp halt when he saw his teacher come around the corner of his next class. He panicked and ran into a nearby classroom, only to bump into Sasuke Uchiha. 'O-oh god...' he thought as he looked into sasuke's eyes. "Why werent you in first period, dobe." he said irritatedly. Gaara pulled the headphones from his ears. "Dont call me a dobe, baka." gaara threw back at him. Sasuke's eye twitched, and he grabbed gaara's shirt, pulling him forward. "Why do you care so much?! You know that I'm at the top of the class, so you dont need to worry about it!" gaara said, grabbing sasuke's hand. "I-I dont know! I just..." sasuke stopped and looked off to the side. For the longest time, gaara had been hiding his true feelings for sasuke. He was always afraid of his feelings getting in the way of their friendship, so he always hid how he felt.

Naruto had ran into them, and just stared for a moment, then grabbed sasuke's hand. "What the hell sasuke?! Quit messing with gaara!" he said, making sasuke release his shirt collar. Naruto pulled Gaara away to their next class, leaving a very confuzzled sasuke. (i like that word! lol)

"What the hell were you thinking, gaara? Aren't you supposed to love that guy? And there you go, picking fights with him." Naruto scolded him. Gaara payed no attention, he looked back at sasuke and whimpered silently. 'I kinda wanted to stay with him...' he thought.

As they reached their destination, they went to their seats and sat down. Naruto turned his attention to gaara and poked him on the shoulder. "w-what?" gaara answered nervously. "Whats with you today? Did you tell him about how you feel?" naruto asked quietly. Apparently it wasnt quiet enough. Ino and Sakura came up behind them and got in Gaara's face. This irritated gaara more than anything. "What's this i hear about you liking a boy, gaara?" Ino said, getting too close to gaara's face. He tried as hard as he could to ignore her, so gaara pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw. She took the pencil from his hand and threw his sketchbook from his desk.

Gaara stood up and looked at her with the lust for blood in his eyes. "Dont think I cant kill you."The sand in gaara's gourd shook in excitement.

Naruto looked over at them, but sakura blocked his view. "Oh you'll kill me will you? I doubt that you even have the guts to do it." she said mockingly. "Oh, I think I'd rather enjoy it." he said in a deep voice. Her eye's showed that she was about to faulter, but decided to take him down with her. "Well atleast I'm not a fucking emo bitch! You god damned cutter." she threw at him. Naruto's eye's widened and he stood up, pushing sakura out of his way. "Damnit Ino! If you dont stop-" "Stay out of it Naruto! This bitch needs to learn her place!" he said staring her down. Gaara usually put up with annoying people, but no one called him a cutter, and lived to the next day. Gaara crossed his arms and the cork came out of the gourds mouth.

The teacher walked into the classroom and looked over to Ino and Gaara's little scurmish. He sat down and let his head rest on his hand, in a bored motion. "Sensei! Gaara has been threatening to kill all the girls in the class!" sakura yelled in his direction. "Sakura, calm down... i heard the whole thing, so quit telling lies."said the lazy teacher.

Gaara held the right side of his face and screwed his eyes shut. "Damnit... stop...!" he cursed at himself. He gathered his things and ran out of the classroom. Naruto ran after him, but ended up not going very far. Gaara halted at the sight of his raven-haired crush. Sasuke walked up to him and leaned up against the lockers. "Why're you skipping class?" he asked sadistically. Gaara hesitated to move yet shook like a leaf. He wasnt afraid of him or anything, but he hadnt anything to say back to him.

Naruto halted and hid behind the next corner, and peeked just enough to see, but not enough to be seen. "Why does this keep happening?! Damnit to hell!" he cursed to himself. Sasuke beant forward and pushed gaara against the lockers, making a loud annoying clang. He rested his hand next to gaara's head on the wall. "Sasuke..." he managed to say, trying to hold back his blush. 'Why is this happening... what does he want from me...' gaara thought. "I'm going to have to punish you if you skip school again." he said. The blush covered gaara's face completely. "I dare you..." gaara spat at him.

Hokay then! thats my first chappie! go me! lol review please! i dont like flames...so dont even try it. -


	2. Chapter 2

hokay! hokay! 2nd chappie! yay! lol i forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chappie, so i do it now!  
if i did own Naruto, then i wouldnt be writing fanfictions about the, now would i? smiles evilly  
enjoy peoples!

--(flashback-  
'Why is this happening... what does he want from me...' gaara thought. "I'm going to have to punish you if you skip school again." he said. The blush covered gaara's face completely. "I dare you..." gaara spat at him.  
--(end flashie-  
Sasuke looked down at gaara, and grabbed his jaw forcefully. "Dont push your luck..." said the raven haired boy. "Who's pushing? I am the one against the wall here, you tard..." gaara said back at him. They stared back at eachother for a moment, which seemed like an eternity for Gaara. Sasuke just simply stared at him, and waited for a smartass remark from the younger male. 'What if I kis- no! I dont want to make him hate me!' sasuke's mind dualed back and forth between a simple approach, and another obstacle. "Are you just gonna stare at me all day, or are you gonna let me go?" gaara said irritatedly, snapping sasuke from his train of thought. 'Where is he going with this? Is he gonna kiss me or not?' gaara thought. Sasuke threw his head backwards in irritation, and groaned. "Damnit! G-gaara!" sasuke said blushing a feirce red. "w-what?" gaara said looking at him quizzically. Sasuke took a deep breath in and looked back at gaara. "W-would you... ever... kiss a guy?" he said looking at his feet. Gaara was speechless. 'Did... he just ask me... what i think he did?' gaara thought.  
-  
Naruto stood at the end of the hall, absolutely motionless. "Oh my god..." he said covering his mouth. 'Go for it gaara! you can do it! just say yes!' he thought, balling up his fist.  
-  
Gaara fisted the slack on the end of his sleeve and licked his lips. "O-only if they really meant it..." gaara said shakily. Sasuke looked at him with wanting eyes. "Would...you kiss... me?" sasuke said nervously then turning away. "Sasuke... I..." he said hestiantly. "N-nevermind! Just forget i-" gaara cut him off with a kiss and grasped his shoulders. The red head licked his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, and sasuke accepted it willingly.  
-  
Naruto stared at the new couple in complete disbelief. "O-oh my god..." he said from behind his hands. He wanted to jump out and hug the both of them, but hid the impulse. He knew gaara needed this right now, because he wouldnt stop complaining about sasuke all the time. 'All I can do is hope to god that Sasuke really means what his actions portray'  
-  
"Mmnmn!" gaara moaned slightly. Sasuke brought his hand up to gaara's cheek and stroked it lightly, then pulling gaara's lower-half closer to his own with the other hand. The redhead moaned and brought his hips forward, thrusting into sasuke roughly. Sasuke responded by pushing his knee up between gaara's legs, against his member. The reaction hit gaara so intensly, that he literally saw stars.  
-  
As naruto kept his watch on the two, someone came up behind him and poked his shoulder. Naruto squeaked and turned around with a dark-red blush, only to see Hinata. She has had a crush on him ever since gradeschool, but never seemed confident enough to bring it to light. The funny thing though, is that naruto felt the same. "W-what are y-you doing out of class...n-naruto?" she said pushing her index fingers together. Naruto looked around the corner quickly and turned back to hinata. "Okay, you promise not to tell anyone?" naruto said making a shhhh sign. Hinata blushed slightly and came closer to him, then peeked around the corner. Her reaction was no less expected, when she fell backwards. Naruto sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to help her sit up. "Hinata... are you okay?" he said quietly. "S-so they're together now?" she said at the same tone. "I guess so!" he said laughing. -  
Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, and looked off to his right. "W-whats wrong?" gaara said nervously. "I heard someone..." he said putting his finger to gaara's lips. He released gaara from his grasp and walked over to the source. Gaara panicked and grabbed sasuke's arm, he knew it must've been naruto. Sasuke turned around and grabbed gaara's hand, and pulled him along.  
-  
Naruto heard footsteps coming his way and stood up quickly, pulling hinata up with him. 'I've gotta think of something quick!' he thought. He saw someones shadow from around the corner, pushed hinata against the wall forcefully and pushed his lips to hers. And at the same time, Sasuke peeked his head around the corner and cocked and eyebrow at the sight before him. Gaara followed soon after, and looked at naruto with absolute shock. A blush came across all of their faces and Hinata fainted shortly after. "Oops... i guess i overdid it a little..." naruto said, trying to cover it up. Sasuke looked down at him in disbelief and skanned over to hinata. Her eyes were coated over with bliss, and her face resembled that of a red rose. "She looks happy..." Sasuke stated. Gaara blushed a deep red and looked over to naruto from behind sasuke, and winked at him, signinfying that it was okay. 'He doesnt know, I can take care of it now.' gaara thought.

"Now then, what are we gonna do about her?" Sasuke said pointing to her. They all looked at eachother and laughed.

thats my second chappie! yay! go me! does a happy dance lol anywho! review! review! No flames please! they will only be used to boil my tea and ramen. lol 


	3. Chapter 3

I Dare You.  
hello again faithful readers! thankies so much for the reviews! They helped motivate me into this and further chappies, anywhoozle, get to reading! lol disclaimer: i dont own any of the naruto characters, if i did, then why would i be writing this fanfiction? lol now read damnit! 

--flashback-  
"Now then, what are we gonna do about her?" Sasuke said pointing to Hinata. They all looked at eachother and laughed.  
--end flashie-  
Hinata woke in a bright room, bright enough to make a normal person squint their eyes for a moment to adjust. She felt around the area she was in and then realized it to be a bed. 'Wh-what on earth?!' she thought, nearly having a panic attack. She then recognised the white room to be the clinic in the school, just down the hall from where she fainted. She looked off to the left, and found naruto asleep in a chair.

"He's been here ever since those boys brought you in here." a voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and only found it to be the nurse. "Oh, y-you scared me." hinata spoke quietly. "He was talking in his sleep about a girl, the way he described her, made it seem as though he were talking about you." the nurse said handing her a glass of water. "I-it wouldnt be me... he would never have the time to-" a hand made its way to her own and she jumped slightly, making a little squeak.  
-  
Sasuke and gaara made their way out of the building and up to the school entrance, which, ofcourse, had a large gate surrounding it at all sides. It made the school seem more like a penitentiary. "Hey you over there!" someone had called out. It was one of the school administrators. Sasuke grabbed gaara's hand and pulled him along the main entrance, following the brick wall, down to a small pathway concealed in ivy. "You there! I said to stop!" the administer shouted again, still running after them. Gaara felt sudden amusement and began to laugh, he ran at pace with sasuke, nearly pulling him now. The two made it to a broken-down, more unseen wall at the end of the schoolyard and stopped to jump it while they had the chance. Sasuke picked up gaara and helped him up the wall, then climbed over the wall himself.The man chasing them had no chance in catching them now, they were already running ahead, down the sidewalk, and eventually out of sight.

The two began to slow down once they got to the outskirts of the town and to the forest. "Damn gaara, i never knew you were so fast!" sasuke said trying to catch his breath. Gaara chuckled and looked over to sasuke, staring him up and down as if he were his prey. They eventually fell down to their knee's and onto their backs, looking up at the clear sky. "That was fun..." gaara stated, looking over to sasuke. They exchanged glances and looked back up to the sky again. "Hey, Gaara..." sasuke said rolling onto his stomach. Gaara looked over to him, "yes?" he said. "Do you wanna hang out here, or go to your place?" sasuke asked. Gaara blushed a deep red and couldnt help but make the most akward squeak. Sasuke laughed to himself as he listened to gaara's response.

"If thats what you sound like now, i wonder what you'll sound like in the bedroom." he said staring gaara's body over. Gaara stared at sasuke with the widest eyes, and the most suprising reaction in his lifetime. His body shivered and he hesitated to move for a moment. He tried to make a simple gesture to steady himself, but only managed to lick his lips and let out a stalled breath. Sasuke scooted closer to him and held gaara's chin with his right hand and gently pressed his lips to gaara's. The redhead closed his eyes and kissed the other boy back. Sasuke licked at gaara's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Gaara complied happily, yet nervously, and delved deep into sasuke's mouth as well.

After a few moments, their lips parted and gaara gasped for air. "S-sorry..." said sasuke nervously. "Its okay, i just wasnt ready for that to last for so long..." gaara said hesitantly. They both sat there for a moment and kept stealing glances at eachother, then laughed.

Gaara felt at his chest and fisted his clothing over his heart. 'What is this feeling inside me... I've never... felt it before...' gaara thought, looking down at the ground. Sasuke looked at him and put his hand gently to gaara's cheek, stroking it lightly. "You know I love you, right Gaara?" sasuke said quietly. His words were spoken so quietly, yet so strong. Gaara looked at him nervously and sat straight up. "S-sasuke..." gaara said softly. Sasuke got up quickly and sat infront of gaara, straddling himself between his legs. "Sasu-" gaara's words were cut off due to the assault on his neck from sasuke's lips. The redhead grasped sasuke's shoulders and tried to push away from him, but failed miserably. Sasuke had a tight grip over gaara, and moved his hands down to the younger males hips, then moving down between his legs. Gaara panicked and tried to close his legs, but sasuke pushed him on his back and layed down ontop of him.

"Gaara... I wont do anything to you, just listen to me..." sasuke said pinning gaara's wrists down over his head. The redheads movements halted, but that didnt stop him from glaring at the raven haired boy. "What do you want from me then? Do you just want me for sex?" gaara said angrily. 'Why am I so mean to him?' he thought as he stared up at sasuke.

"It's because you want his blood... you WANT to kill him so much so, it makes you shake." a dark voice said in gaara's head. Gaara knew it was nothing more than that asshole, Shukaku. 'Why dont you just leave me the hell alone?!' gaara screamed in his head. "Calm the fuck down, mouse... your blood lust is mine, and you know how much it would pleasure you to see his blood on your hands." shukaku said angrily. Gaara shook his head, trying to get shukaku's thoughts from his head.

Sasuke looked down at gaara confusedly and put a hand to his face. "No... its not that... I love you, with all my heart..." Gaara stared up at him and his glare softened. There was an akward silence for a moment, then sasuke gulped loudly and blushed a bright and significant red. "Be my boyfriend!" sasuke yelped.

OHHH!!!!! cliffy! heehee! lol i have no idea what to do for naruto and hinata in the next chappie... so feel free to give me ideas! leave me good reviews... because all flames will be used to burn kittens, please think of the kittens! lol jk


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie # 4 bitchz!!!! lol ahhh... chappie number four! so glad to be starting it now... okay, disclaimer! i dont own any of the naruto characters, if i did, then why would i be writing this fanfiction, now would I? lol good! now that the disclaimer is out of the effing way, enjoy my pets! maniacal laugh Lmao.

--flashback!-

Sasuke looked down at gaara confusedly and put a hand to his face. "No... its not that... I love you, with all my heart..." Gaara stared up at him and his glare softened. There was an akward silence for a moment, then sasuke gulped loudly and blushed a bright and significant red. "Be my boyfriend!" sasuke yelped.

--end flashie!-

Gaara stared up at Sasuke and blushed a wild red. "W-why would you want me to be your boyfriend? Are'nt you afraid of me like all the others?" gaara questioned. The very thing that just fell from his lips struck him in his heart, even if they said he didnt have one. "If I was afraid of you... then i wouldnt have kissed you just now." sasuke pointed out. He had made a very good point, and the fact that sasuke won this petty little arguement, it made him smile. "I-I guess not..." gaara said nervously. "So... will you then?" sasuke asked after a moments silence. Gaara looked away and tried to cover his deep blush behind his hands. This agitated sasuke to no end. He grabbed the redheads hands and forced them down above his head. Gaara struggled to get his hands free, and still failed miserably. Sasuke was too strong for him.

Gaara looked between their near-touching bodies and wrapped his legs around the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked back and smiled deviously. The thoughts of what they could do to eachother plagued gaara's thoughts, like an addiction. This wasnt the first time gaara fantasized about him and sasuke together, infact, everytime he could just catch a glimpse of the older boy, he thoughts were almost instinctively drawn to those thoughts. Sasuke looked down at gaara and beant down, kissing his neck, mixing in a lick and nip. The redhead gasped, and leaned his head away from sasuke to allow better access. Sasuke groaned irritably and released gaara's hands, only to grab his hips. Gaara's eyes shot open and he grasped sasuke's hands. "Whats wrong?" sasuke questioned.

"I-it's too soon for this!" gaara complained. "Then atleast tell me that you'll be my boyfriend!" sasuke retorted. Gaara looked into sasuke's eyes and put a hand to his cheek. A tear flowed under his thumb, and gaara wiped it away. "Okay." gaara said under his breath. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said 'okay.'" gaara repeated. Gaara hated repeating himself more than almost anything, but for sasuke, he guessed it was different. Sasuke didn't say anything, all he could do was lay there ontop of his new boyfriend. "Whats up with you?" gaara asked.

Sasuke couldn't help but stay silent, he was just too shaken for words. Gaara glared at him and flipped sasuke over onto his back, releasing himself of the ravens grip. They exchanged glances and sat there silently. 'What should i do now...?' gaara thought.

-

Hinata looked down at her hand and blushed an embarrassingly bright red. "N-naruto?!" she squeaked. The nurse turned her back to them and tended to another person. Naruto picked up hinata's hand and kissed it gently. "Be my girlfriend..." he said looking up at her. She was at a loss of words, but she managed to let out a stalled, "Y-ye...s" The blonde smiled widely and jumped up to kiss her.

And as if it were a death-call, Neji, Hinata's elder cousin, walked into the nurses office. His pale-colored eyes widened in hate, and just as that happened, Naruto looked up and he stared in panic. "O-oh god..." naruto said. Hinata looked off to her left and saw her cousin walk over quickly-paced. "Why the hell is HE here Hinata?!" neji cursed. Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap and searched for the right words. Naruto put his hand on hers and stared neji dead into his eyes. "She's my-" "Why is it your business?!" Hinata shouted. Naruto jumped slightly and stared at her, his mouth hanging ajar. Neji's reaction was just about the same.

"It's my business, because I'm your cousin, and he is... an IDIOT!" neji spat back at her. She grabbed naruto's hand and held it to her heart. "We're... lovers now..." she said hesitantly, blushing a beat-red.

--moments later--

Hinata and Naruto stood outside of their next class and exchanged occaisional glances. "H-he did'nt hit you too hard... did he?" hinata said putting her hand to his shoulder. Naruto made a stupid smirk and put his hands to his hips. "Ofcourse he didnt! I didnt feel anything at all!" he said trying to laugh off the throbbing in his side. Hinata giggled and watched him twitch in slight pain, and gave him a kiss on his forhead.

-

The position between them was at a standstill. Sasuke, of all people, was on the bottom. The raven haired boy found this funny. Gaara's eye twitched irritably, "And what the hell is so funny?" the redhead asked. "Aren't I supposed to be on top?" sasuke retorted. Both of them were silent for a moment, and a bright-red blush crossed gaara's face. 'Then be ballsy for once and take me- no, I shouldnt say that...' gaara debated in his mind what to say to that, and chuckled a little. And as if sasuke could read minds, he flipped gaara onto his back, and straddled himself between the redheads legs.

Gaara was at a loss of words. Sasuke pressed himself closer to his new boyfriend, and pushed gaara's legs against him. Gaara's breath hitched, "S-sa...suke...! That hurts!" the redhead complained. Sasuke ignored him and grabbed both of gaara's arms, holding them both down with one hand. The other hand ran down gaara's chest, to his stomach, and eventually down to his inner thigh. Gaara gasped and tried to squirm away from sasuke. The raven released gaara's hands and flipped him over onto his stomach. "Stop it... sasuke...!" the boy yelped. "Whats wrong? Are you embarrassed because we're outside...? Well... we could always just go over to your place..." sasuke said, running his hand down to gaara's groin. "I-I... please...stop..." the redhead whimpered. "Then lets go to your place..." sasuke retorted. Gaara let out an irritable sigh, and nodded his head.

-(about...eh...20 or so minutes later...)-

Sasuke and Gaara walked through the apartment complex, which seemed like an eternity for the ravenhaired boy, yet too short for the redhead. On some level, gaara didnt want to get back home. He wasnt looking forward to having his virginity stolen...atleast, not yet anyway. '17...18...19... please dont let that building come just yet...' gaara thought. "Which one is your apartment in?" sasuke asked grasping gaara's hand. "20." gaara blurted out accidentally. The redhead covered his mouth and looked up at his boyfriend, who was smiling. "Then... its that one, right?" sasuke said pointing to said location. "Y-yeah...thats it..." gaara stated obviously. "Well then, lets go..." sasuke pulled at gaara's arm and walked towards the building. He then stopped and waited for gaara to direct him to which apartment to go to. "I-its the second floor, second on the right." gaara said pulling his keys out of his pocket. Sasuke looked down at the shiny object in his hand and grabbed it. "H-hey! Sasuke! Gimme back my key-" the redheads words were cut short due to the moist pair of lips against his own.

Sasuke licked gaara's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, running his hands down the redheads back. The redhead happily complied and opened his mouth, letting out a stalled moan in the back of his throat. Sasuke's eyes widened and pulled away from gaara. The redhead blushed as he looked up into sasuke's eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." gaara choked. Sasuke chuckled and picked up the younger boy, carrying him up to the apartment, bridal-style. "I dont mind at all baby, but you better moan for only me..." sasuke whispered in gaara's ear. The very thought made gaara's face resemble that of a cherry. The ravenhaired boy chuckled and made his way up the stairs. '5...4...3 more steps.' gaara thought. The redhead rested his head against sasukes chest, and closed his eyes halfway.

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked into gaara's apartment, and looked around for a moment, then dropped gaaras lower-half and pushed him against the nearest wall. The redhead gasped and tried to look up at the older boy. Sasuke looked down at gaara and put his lips to his neck and pressing himself against him. A deep moan escaped gaara's mouth and he grasped Sasuke's shoulders tightly. The older boy forced his knee between the redheads legs, and pushed it upwards roughly. "S-sasuke!...that..hurts!" gaara complained. "It'll feel better soon...I promise..." sasuke retorted, pushing his hands up gaaras shirt. Shivers raced up gaara's spine, and he grabbed sasuke's hands. The older boy pulled away from gaaras neck and looked down at him. "Are you nervous, baby?" sasuke asked. Well the answer was kind of obvious. This kind of thing had never happened to gaara before, so, duh! Ofcourse he would be nervous. Ofcourse, it wasnt like sasuke didnt have the experience needed for the task at hand. He hadnt gone at it with a boy before, but with ex girlfriends at parties or something.

But the most hellish memory, that no individual would want to remember, was that night with sakura... that damned pink-haired bitch. He considered it to be more like rape, instead of just sex. Everyone hated sakura, but no one knew about sasuke sleeping with her, thank god too. But, what if gaara found out? Then what? 'I know gaara hates her more than almost anything...so what would happen if i told him right now?' sasuke thought. 'No, I'll tell him later... I dont want to ruin his first time with that.' he said to himself.

A red spot had developed on gaaras neck, where sasuke had made his assault. The redhead let out a stalled moan and looked into sasuke's eyes with lust. The older males face turned bright red, nearly as red as gaaras hair. They both stood still for a moment, until it became too much for the redhead to stand. He bucked his hips forward, against sasuke's near hard-on, making him moan loudly. Gaara took pleasure in the fact that he could manipulate the raven, despite his current position. The redhead leaned forward, and bit into sasuke's neck as well, and whispered into his ear, "Do me...right here, right now..."

-

WOOT!!!! cliffy! i hate those! hee hee hee oh... and i was looking through my reviews..i found some form of helpful advice... thank you anyway i guess. But lets think about what we put into the reviews before we send it to the author please!

gaara yeah bitchz... I do not sound like William Shatner! Sabaku kyu! (sand coffin)

gaarasbetch no! stop it! we need people to read this! . smacks gaaras head

gaara OWIE!!!!! whimpers

gaarasbetch NO!!! bad gaara! next time it'll be the newspaper instead of my hand!

gaara noooo whimpers and goes into a corner

Anywho!... like all of u can tell, i cant stand flamers! so all flames will be used to barbecue kittens...and apparently, that has already happend, thanks to a certain flamer. kicks ashes under a rug lol jk you get the point, and u know what to do! review!


	5. Chapter 5

Now for chappie 5! Uber wootness! yesh! I finally have some time to finish writing! NOW THEN!!!!! disclaimer... uh keep in mind, i dont own, so dont sue... fuckers... jk lol ANYWHO!!!!! Read my little slug-puppets!! READ!!!!! (wtf is a slug-puppet?) 

--(flashback!)-

The redhead leaned forward and bit into Sasuke's neck, and whispered into his ear, "Do me...right here, right now..."

--(end flashie!)- (that was kinda short... lol)

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his face turned a deeper shade of red. "A-are you serious...?" the raven asked. Gaara stared up at him for a moment and kissed him gently. "I dont think I've ever been more serious than this..." the redhead grinded his throbbing erection against the ravens, making them both moan loudly. Sasuke's knee's grew weak, and leaned against gaara, pushing him against and down the wall, making them slide to the floor.

It didnt take long for gaara to get uncomfortable, the hardwood floor wasn't exactly the best place to make love. Not only was it uncomfortable, but there wasnt anything to hold onto, and that did'nt come off as very attractive to either of them. Sasuke grabbed the redheads legs and forced them apart and crashed his hips against gaara, making him let out a hot, passionate moan. "S-sasuke...!" gaara pleaded. "Whats wrong love?" "C-can... we... move to... my room...?" gaara said trying to catch his breath. Sasuke smiled, and without any hesitation, he picked up his boyfriend and walked down the hall to the very last room, which ofcourse, had to be Gaara's, because the door was painted blood red and had a gothic-print "G" on it. The raven giggled at this, but what was inside the room still awaited him. He nudged the door open with his foot, and couldnt help but be awe-struck. The walls of the room were a crimson-red and there was a window on each side of the bed, both draped over with dark-purple curtains with golden lace. The room was dark and covered in Marylin Manson posters and atleast four or five candles on every wall. The candles were lit, but showed hardly any light, yet enough to know where he needed to step. But the bed was the real attention seeker. It was a king-sized bed, the pillows were all either violet-purple, black, or red; all laced with a dark gold, all on top of a black satin blanket. This only fueled sasuke's need to ravage the younger boy.

The bed seemed fit for all the love-making bound to happen upon it. Sasuke smiled deviously, and layed his lover down on the bed gently. He looked down at gaara, trying to figure out the best way to ravage him, make him moan, and pleasure him. It isnt exactly the hardest thing in the world, I mean Gaara, after all, was still a virgin.

Gaara looked up at sasuke and wrapped his legs around the ravens waist, forcing their erections together again. Sasuke's breath hitched and he looked into the redheads eyes, which were coated with lust. 'Good god...' sasuke thought. The look gaara was giving sasuke was absolutely unbearable. 'Did he have to look at me like that?' sasuke sighed. Gaara leaned up and pulled the raven down ontop of him, biting into his neck roughly. "C'mon...please..." gaara whispered. Sasuke couldnt help but listen to the redheads plea, so in response to gaaras command, the raven pushed his uke to the center of the bed and layed down ontop of him, planting kisses up and down his neck. Gaaras breathing steadily increased, letting out a moan every other breath. "F-fuck... me..." gaara said gripping sasukes arm impatiently.

"You asked for it..." sasuke unzipped gaara's pants, reached down and grabbed his now full-on erection, making gaara writhe underneath him.Sasuke felt around and noticed his little redhead wasnt wearing any underwear. "Damnit, no wonder your ass looks so good in those jeans." sasuke pointed out, making a dark blush come across gaara's face. The redhead wrapped his legs around sasuke, pulling him closer, and creating more friction between them. The heat seemed unbearable... clothes had to come off, now. Gaara pulled off their shirts and kissed his raven passionately, still moaning in the back of his throat. Sasuke pumped harder on the redheads member, making their lips part for only a moment to breathe, but then reconnect shortly after. Sweat began to develop on them both, making clothes seem even more inconvenient.

Sasuke tore off their pants and looked down at gaara's perfectly-toned body. 'M-my god... he's so... perfect.' sasuke thought. Gaara's body was like a peice of art, perfect, in nearly every way. He wasn't too built up, like the guys in sasuke's gym class, his form was slender, having all the curves in all the right places. Now, having such a beautiful thing infront of him, sasuke began to get nervous, which was a first. His experience with other women began to catch up with the raven, making his hands shake like leaves.

Gaara leaned up and kissed at sasuke's chest, and ran his hands up and down the center of his back. The redhead took one of sasuke's nipples into his mouth and bit at it gently, but not enough for it to hurt. The raven moaned loudly and put his hands on the redheads shoulders, trying to push him backwards, but failed miserably. The assault upon his nipple seemed to be too much, he melted into gaara's touches, and ran his fingers through his hair. Gaara laughed almost inaudibly, and released the rosey, hardened nipple, and kissed at the ravens chest.

This time, the raven wouldnt be taken advantage of. He pushed gaara onto his back and nipped at his collarbone, and kissed upwards into the redheads neck. "SA-sasuke!" gaara moaned loudly, running his fingers through the ravens hair. In response, sasuke bit down, leaving a quarter-sized red mark on gaaras neck. The raven took a moment to take in the unique scent of jasmine and rosemary on his boyfriends neck. It was such a sweet smell, not too strong, but just right.

It wasnt too long before the raven began to move down the redheads chest, planting kisses along the way down. Sasuke took gaaras erection into his hand and began to pump on it roughly, making the redhead arch his back and moan loudly. Gaara threw his arms above his head, desperately searching for something to grasp onto.

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend and put a hand to gaara's face. "Baby... do you have any lube...?" sasuke asked nervously. Gaara struggled to raise his head up, but still managed to nod his head. "You dont have to get up, just tell me where it is." the raven said softly into gaara's ear. "I-its... inside my nightstand..." gaara said pointing off to his right.

Sasuke nodded and moved over to said table, and reached inside, finding numerous amounts of flavored lubricant. "O-oh my god... how many flavors do you OWN?" sasuke choked out. Gaara blushed and sat up slowly, moving over to his boyfriends side. "Do you wanna choose, baby?" gaara suggested. A bright red blush came across sasukes face, and he reached for one that caught his attention. The bottle was in the shape of a cherry and the words "I'm yours." were engraved on the frontside of it in gold. Gaara looked up at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, gently working his way to sasukes mouth.

"Dont keep me waiting..." gaara said pressing his face into sasukes shoulder. Sasuke ran his hands down gaaras back and picked him up with one hand and crawled to the middle of the bed again and dropped him there, staring him up and down as if he were prey. The raven grabbed the bottle again, and popped the cap off, and squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingers. Gaaras eyes widened and his legs started shaking as he watched the fluid run down and between his boyfriends fingers. The raven grabbed gaaras right leg and lifted it over his shoulder, and ran his fingers around gaaras entrance and eventually pushed one finger inside. Gaara let out a stifling moan and arched his back. "Sa-suke!... aa-ah!" gaara writhed under the raven, trying to stop himself from screaming. The pain in this contact was almost unbearable, and knowing it was only one finger frightened gaara. But the pain was worth it, if he could make love with the one he cared for most. Let it only being one day, gaara had a feeling, maybe even another sense that sasuke meant what he said, thats why gaara was letting the raven do this to him.

Not too long after the first finger was added, sasuke put in another and made a scissoring motion with them. Gaara turned his head to the side and rested his arms above his head, trying to grab onto the sheets to steady himself. 'If this is how he's like with only two fingers... then I wonder what he's like when all of me is inside him...' sasuke thought, aiming deeper inside gaara. The redhead moaned in tune to each movement made by his seme's hand.

Gaara whimpered as Sasuke ever so slowly, licked the length of his member. The raven took the flesh into his mouth almost at a lazy pace, he enjoyed the way Gaara moved with him. Not wanting to torture his love anymore, he took as much as he could of gaara's member, into his mouth making sure his tongue rubbed the head of his cock. Gaara cried out loudly as the warmth encased him. Sasuke moved his head up and down while his fingers continued to dive deeper inside gaaras entrance. It didnt take long as Sasuke felt the body under him tense up. "S-sasuke... I'm going to..." Before he could finish his sentence, he cried out and came, shaking from the force of it. Sasuke quickly swallowed every last drop then pulled away, making sure to lick the tip just to make sure he didnt miss any. "O-...oh...sasuke..." gaara breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. "P-please... come inside...me..."

Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend and kissed him in the crook of his neck. "Okay love..." sasuke removed his fingers from gaaras entrance and straddled himself between his legs. The raven looked around for the bottle of lubricant and noticed it was in gaaras hand. Sasuke reached for it, but gaara pulled it away from his reach. "Do you want your first time to hurt love?" sasuke tried to convince the redhead to release the lube. Gaara squirted a good amount onto the center of his hand and grabbed sasukes cock. "No... I just wanna... do it for you..." the raven gasped and almost fell over, but managed to keep his balance, but just barely.

Gaara leaned up and kissed his lover on his neck and kept stroking sasukes member, making him moan in tune to each stroke. The redhead took pleasure in the power that he had over the situation, despite his postion. The liquid began to run off the ravens member and down gaaras arm. Apparently, gaara loved to make messes. "T-thats enough... baby... you're gonna make me cum!" sasuke whimpered as he tried to pull away from gaaras touch. The redhead released sasukes member and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke moaned in his throat and kissed back with equal force. Gaara wrapped his legs around the raven and rested his arms above his head. "Open your legs a bit more baby..." gaara did as he was told, and with that, sasuke pushed himself into gaaras entrance, ever so slowly, making him moan slightly. The redhead gasped and fisted the covers on the bed. "S-SASUKE!!!!" the raven winced at the sudden shout that came from his lover and stopped all movements. 'Did I hurt him...?' the raven thought, looking down at his boyfriend. Gaara managed to look up into sasuke's eyes and grab his shoulder. "Dont...stop... keep going... please..." the redheads dignity seemed to have gone all the way past zero, and into the negatives. He had never begged before, especially like that.

Sasuke brought gaara into another kiss as he thrusted back inside him. The redhead didnt yell out sasukes name this time, but screamed. Sasuke let out a loud moan. 'He's so... so hot, and tight... I want to fuck him until there's a hole in the floor...!' sasuke thought. A few eons of restraint later, gaara shifted his hips a bit giving sasuke permission to move. The raven started slow, far too slow, making gaara growl at the raven. So, sasuke started to quicken his thrusts, not too fast, but just enough. The redhead let out a loud moan, sasuke was finally able to fulfill gaaras bodys request to screw him as hard and fast as he could.

"H-harder... fuck.. me harder!" the redhead writhed and grasped the sheets as tight as he could, trying to hold onto conciousness while he still had it. Sasuke could'nt help but giggle at his boyfriends desperate plea, the control over this was just so amusing. And seeing gaara like this, was the best part. Everyone, since forever, has always feared gaara, even in grade-school, well, except for sasuke. They hadnt been friends, but always knew eachother, exchanged glances, or even conversation, but were never really 'friends'. Naruto seemed to fit the description of friend for gaara, but for sasuke, it was the same. Naruto seemed to be the only way sasuke and gaara connected, well, besides the current situation.

Sasuke grabbed gaaras full-on erection and pumped on it in-tune to each of his thrusts. He slammed into the redhead deeply, enjoying the friction and the heat that gaara's body provided. The redhead rocked his hips against the raven, stifling a moan. The feeling of the ravens member sliding in and out of the redhead brought him more pleasure than he ever knew. Heat pooled into gaara's stomach and felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax. Sasuke paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath and looked down at his uke, a sweaty, gasping mass underneath him. A whimper escaped gaara's lips and wrapped his legs around the ravens waist, pulling himself closer.

"S-sasuke... y-you're driving me...crazy..." the redhead put his hand to the ravens face and kissed him lightly. Sasuke thrusted forward, going deeper inside the redhead, if that was even possible. The ravens pace was more unhinged, and rough. Gaara widened his legs allowing more of his seme inside him.

A loud moan escaped gaara's lips. "Th-that place y-you hit me... do it again!" the redhead commanded. Sasuke nodded and thrusted deeper and harder, hitting the spot that made his lover scream over and over again. The screams were in a mix of pleasure, and yet, somehow in helplessness. A door opened in the next room, yet neither of them heard it.

"Gaara! Where are you, are you oka-" the door to gaara's room swung open and kankuro stood in the middle of the doorway, dropping a nearly-melted ice cream on the tiled-floor. "What...the...fuck..." Both sasuke and gaara looked over to the doorway and a bright blush came to their faces. Gaara looked back to his boyfriend, giving him the 'keep going, or I'll hurt you' look. Sasuke stared over to the door, and his face grew pale. Kankuro and sasuke had been friends ever since grade school, and sasuke never knew that kankuro and his boyfriend lived together! "G-gaara... why is kankuro here...?" "Well...he IS my brother sasuke..."

'B-brother?!' sasuke thought.

"Kankuro! Get the hell out! Me and my boyfriend are in the middle of something!" gaara shouted and threw a pillow at him. He didnt have to say anything more, kankuro was gone in less than a second.

"That's better... now... where did we leave off my love?" the redhead said, thrusting his hips down against sasuke. The raven choked back a moan and grabbed the redheads hands, trying to stop him from moving. "I-I think we... should stop..." sasuke looked down at gaara, waiting for a response.

"No, I wont let you do that..." gaara rolled himself ontop of the raven and began to move his body up and down on sasuke's member, making them both moan deeply. "N-now... lets try to find that... spot... again..." gaara whispered in the ravens ear. Sasuke ofcourse was a little weird about his best friend walking in on him and his boyfriend fucking.

The raven rocked his hips upward until he just had to push the redhead on his back again. "This... is much better..." he said kissing his uke's neck roughly. Gaara gasped, trying to hold back the moan, threatening to escape. The raven hit that 'spot' again, repeatedly, making the redhead cum on their stomachs, and letting out that one last throaty-moan. "O-oh god!" gaara maoned as he climaxed. The redheads muscles clenched around sasuke's member, making the raven cum not too long after.

Sasuke took one last look down at his uke and kissed his forhead before laying down ontop of him. The raven didnt even bother to pull out of gaara, he wanted to fall asleep inside him. "S-so...big..." gaara whispered into the ravens ear, making them both blush wildly. "Well, should I say what you are my love?" sasuke retorted, giggling a bit. "Fine...what am I?" gaara asked kissing into sasuke's neck.

Sasuke took a deep breath in. "You're really tight."

-  
okay thats my sex scene! hee hee hee - I'm so proud of myself and how this turned out now then! tell me what you thought! review while I'm still alive! aiieeeee! goes nuts s-sorry...catnip... lolz anywho! do what you do best and REVIEW!!!!...fuckers... lol jk


	6. Chapter 6

now for the 6th chappie my gawsh, i cant believe its gotten this far! isnt that what i say in every chappie? gawd...i gotta get something else to say... damnit! brainfreeze! (throws icecream at older brothers' head)

anywho!! disclaimer... I dont own, so dont sue!...fuckers... lol jk anywho!! (again?) read! READ before your little minds explode from all the randomness of this retarded disclaimer! lol, whatever! read!

Chappie 6 (woo hoo!)

and there doesnt seem to be a very good flashback... you know what happened!

the setting! the next day at skool! World History Honors (gaaras class)

Gaara's head sank into his hands as he tried to stay awake. He couldnt help it... the lecture was so boring... it wasnt anything he didnt already know anyway. 'God damnit...' gaara squinted his eyes and tried to draw attention to himself by rubbing his ass. 'I didnt know it would hurt THAT much...' The redhead once again closed his eyes and layed his head on the desk.

'I wonder what he's thinking about right now...' gaara daydreamed. Ino, who had been sitting next to him, stared at him intensely and kicked one of the legs on his desk. Gaara didnt bother to move. "What the fuck do you want...?" he mumbled, scratching his head. "Quit sleeping all the fucking time." she retorted. "I'll quit sleeping, when you decide to stop being ugly..." gaara said lazily. He lifted up one of his hands and flicked her off, then layed it back down before the teacher could see. "You're such an asshole-" "Why because I have the balls to tell you the truth?" gaara threw back at her.

'God, let this stupid fucking class end already!' gaara put his headphones on and turned on his ipod. The next few minutes were spent sleeping and occaisionally looking over to Ino, only to see her silently fuming about the comment said earlier. Gaara chuckled silently and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. 'Oh... text message...' he thought.

A light blush came across his face when he read who it was from, Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey baby... Wnted 2 tlk 2 u, cause my class is boring... see u next class :p"...'Oh thats right... i forgot i have next period with him...' the redhead thought. He scrolled down to read the rest of the text... "maybe we can get out of the class early to yknow... have some fun... XD" the light blush had turned into a bright cherry-colored tone and covered nearly his entire face.

The bell rings.

Gaara stood up slowly and was the first to leave the class, as usual. But as soon as he got out the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off to the right. "Eeek! What the hell-" his words were cut off by a finger to his lips. "Oh sasuke... you scared the hell out of me, dont do that..." gaara said pushing the raven's hand away. "You got my text?" "Yeah... it made me blush..."

"Awww thats so cute..."

"You're such a bastard..." gaara blushed slightly and the raven laughed. "Well, we should head on to class, now shouldnt we?" sasuke said pulling on gaara's arm lightly.

(in the classroom!)

Gaara sat down in his chair and looked back at sasuke, who was a few seats behind him, and mused about the previous night. 'God... he made it feel so...good...' gaara sighed and leaned his head on his desk, blushing slightly. "Okay class, todays lesson shall begin after the new seats are issued... you'll all be sitting in groups of three. Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara Sabaku are group one." kakashi sensei looked over to gaara. "All of you, together by Gaara." The teacher turned his attention to the rest of the class, and reviewed each of the groups.

Right after Kakashi sensei had said the word 'gaara', sasuke was already standing next to the redheads desk. "I'll bet we get a lot accomplished in our new group..." sasuke whispered into gaara's ear. Shivers rocked up the redheads spine and he turned to face sasuke and ended up grazing his lips across the other boys, by accident ofcourse. A small squeak came from gaara, and his face turned a bright red, and he turned his head. "You're so cute when you do that..." he said pulling his desk over to the redhead. Naruto pulled his desk up to the two and smiled looking at them both. "Judging by the way you both look right now, I would have to say gaara was the uke." the blonde said resting his head on his palm. The redhead's eyes widened and he stared at naruto for several seconds. "What the hell did you tell him, sasuke?" gaara sighed. "N-nothing! I swear! He must've figured it out..." the raven looked over to naruto and raised an eyebrow. "...how did you figure that out anyway?" the raven questioned.

"Sasuke, dont encourage him..." the redhead sighed and rested his head on the desk. "Well, I first noticed that you were walking weird this morning gaara... and that you two had a new look on your 

faces. I personally thought it was cute." naruto patted gaara's head softly and smiled widely. The redhead shot him a 'wtf' look, "What the hell were you looking at my ass for?" gaara spat out. "Can you blame me? I mean, it is your fault for wearing such tight-ass jeans..." Naruto looked the redhead up and down teasingly. "He's blatent, but he has a point." sasuke stated running his fingers through gaara's hair. "You guys are assholes..." the redhead rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair.

"Alright, get comfortable with where you all are sitting, these will be your seats for the rest of the semester." the teacher earned a frustrated groan from almost every person in the classroom, except for group one ofcourse. "If you dont mind me asking, whats the point of these groups?" asked Ino. (Yes, she has every class with gaara.) Gaara stared over in her direction and rolled his eyes. "The point is a new project... why else would we be getting into a group?"

Ino looked over into his direction. "I dont think I was asking you."

"Well, since you asked a stupid question, I didnt think the teacher wanted to answer it, so I took the liberty and did it for him." gaara said reaching into his bag, and taking out his sketchbook. Ino, still frustrated, leaned back in her seat and crumbled up a peice of paper, then threw it at the redhead. The cork to gaara's gourd popped out and a small amount of sand came out and caught the paper ball. She stared at him as though he was a freak. "M-monster..." she blurted out. The redheads eyes widened. "You want a monster..." more sand leaked out of the mouth of the gourd and slithered over towards the annoying blonde. "...then thats what you'll get..." Sasuke and Naruto stood up, but didnt make any attempt to stop the redhead.

"Sabaku no Gaara!" kakashi sensei slammed a book on his desk. "If you keep this up, I'll have to suspend you!"

The redhead looked over to his teacher and twitched his fingers, summoning the sand back inside the gourd. "Sorry sensei... it wont happen again..." gaara calmly sat down in his chair and motioned his head towards the frightened blonde, "...so long as you keep that vile-woman away from me." a small chuckle came from naruto and sasuke.

"Now then, about your projects..." the teacher rambled on about that one thing for such a long time... the class, to gaara, seemed as though it would never end. "God kill me now, so can get away from this boredome..." gaara mumbled. Sasuke smiled and put his hand on the redheads thigh, making Gaaras head shoot right up. A small squeak could be heard as the raven stroked the redheads leg, and slowly moved up towards his groin. Gaara grabbed sasuke's hand and looked up at him, blushing deeply. "N-not now... we're in c-class..." the redhead whispered. Sasuke's eye twitched irritably, "Well what else 

can i do, besides have you blow me." Gaara's face deepened two more shades of red when he looked down at his boyfriends 'little problem'. "O-oh dear god..." the redhead trembled and tried to think of something quick.

"S-sensei! Can I go to the clinic, I think I have a fever..." gaara said holding a hand up to his face. "Oh sure, I'll let uchiha take you up there. Just let me write you a pass." the raven gripped the redheads thigh, making gaara groan slightly, not loud enough for anyone to hear though. Gaara got up and took the pass from his teacher then took sasuke's bookbag, making sure no one saw the ravens "situation." Gaara looked over to Naruto and winked at him, and a small blush came over the blondes face. They both left the classroom and headed towards the nearest restroom. "I think it amazing how the teacher fell for that so easily." gaara laughed. Sasuke laughed along with him and he opened the door to the restroom. Once they had both entered, the raven checked all the stalls to make sure no one was in there but the two of them.

Luckily, no one was there. Gaara then took his lovers' hand and led him into the handicapped stall. (because it had more room.) Sasuke forcefully kissed his uke and shoved him against the tiled wall, earning a small groan. "D-damnit... dont get too rough with me, baby..." the redhead said unzipping his pants slowly. Sasuke walked over to his redhead and beant into his neck, kissing it roughly and leaving small red marks. "O-oh...sasuke!" gaara moaned, wrapping one of his legs around the raven, pulling him closer. Their erections ground against one another, making both boys moan loudly. "D-dont tease me...baby..." gaara pleaded. Sasuke spread his jacket on the floor and layed gaara down ontop of it. "Oh but I love it when you make noises for me baby..." sasuke forced himself against the redhead, earning a passionate moan from his uke.

The raven ripped off their clothes and tossed them off into a random pile. "B-baby... where's... the lube...?" sasuke asked kissing down the redheads stomach. Gaara moaned, "I-its in the small... pouch of...ah-! m-my bag..." Sasuke momentarily moved away from his assault on his uke. He poured some of the gel onto his fingers and pushed them into the redheads entrance, massaging the tight opening, and earning a hot moan from the boy beneathe him. The raven smirked and ran his tounge up the underside of the redheads shaft and nipped at the tip lightly. A loud moan came from gaara as sasuke fully engulfed his throbbing member. "O-oh god!! ...m-more!" gaara moaned. Sasuke made a scissoring motion with his fingers and slowly pulled them out of the redhead. The raven let gaara's member slide from his lips, earning a protestant groan from his lover.

Sasuke spread more of the gell onto his cock and slowly inserted it into the redhead. Gaara whimpered and grabbed onto the ravens shoulders, then widened his legs a bit, allowing better access. 'Now where 

was that little sweet spot of yours my love...' sasuke thrusted harder into his uke. Gaara arched his back and leaned his head backwards, letting out a hot moan. The raven looked down at the younger boy as he fucked him, and couldnt help but take even more pleasure in the innocent look on his face. He leant down and kissed the redhead, sliding his tounge forcefully down the other's throat. "Mmh" the redhead tried to push his tounge deeper into his seme's mouth, but was cut off by the extreme need to breathe.

Their faces broke apart and they gasped for air. "F-fuck me... harder...!" the redhead commanded between gasps. And sasuke did just that, he pounded into gaara, swearing to himself that his uke wouldnt be able to walk the next day. Every thrust was in-tune to each of the redheads moans. "I-I'm gonna... cum!" sasuke looked down at gaara and started to thrust into him more rapidly, and grasped his member and stroked it roughly. After only a few minutes of that, the redhead spilled himself onto the ravens hand and their stomaches. Gaara's entrance constricted around sasukes cock, forcing him to cum nearly at the same time. The redhead felt his seme's eccense spill inside him, making him let out one last moan. Sasuke layed down ontop of gaara and listened to his rapid breathing slow down.

"O-oh god... that felt so good baby... I love y-you..." gaara said between pants. Sasuke smirked and licked up the redheads neck. "I-I love you too" Sasuke had completely fallen asleep, but gaara stayed awake, due to the uncomfortable feeling down below. 'He could've had the decency to pull out of me before falling asleep...' the redhead tried to wriggle out from under his seme, but only ended up gaining a passionate moan from the man ontop of him. The redhead smiled and rolled over ontop of his lover, instantly waking him up. "What the hell gaara-" his words were cut off due to the pair of lips against his own. "You shouldnt have fallen asleep without pulling out of me..." gaara said after the short tounge dual. "D-dont move around so much... if you do... I'll have to fuck you again..." that was news that didnt upset gaara, he wanted it to happen.

In response to that, the redhead smirked and bucked his hips forward, instantly feeling sasuke's member harden significantly. At that note, they just had to go at it again... Each movement receiving a hot moan from both bodies. Harder... Faster... Harder... Faster... each command followed happily.

-( 1 Hour later...)-

The bell rang for school to end, and both boys made their way out of the restroom and walked over to the Uchiha's place.

Well now! thats that for my 6th chappie! did yall like the lemon i put in there? i hope u did, you have no idea how hard it is to deal with a yaoi block... well maybe you do... we all have them... anywho! you know what to do! review! all flames will be used for hot smex in the next chapter... whether u want it to or not! hee hee hee. blarg! review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7!!

I'm sorry it took so damn long to update... summer vacation has been pure hell! enough excuses! i must continue my story before i bore you to death! lolz disclaimer i do NOT own these characters... that'd be freakin' sweet though... :p

--

It has been two full weeks since Uchiha and Sabaku started going out. By this time, half the school already knew about them. Needless to say, the stares from all the others, was starting to piss of Gaara. 'How 'bout you kill them?' hissed shukaku. 'That pain in the ass managed to shut the hell up for the first couple weeks... and he now decides to ruin my fucken day.' gaara thought, sighing in frustration. "Why dont you shutup, and let me atleast try to enjoy the rest of my day." gaara mumbled. Gaara continued walking down the hall to his final class, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. To everyone else, Gaara hadn't really changed on the outside. He was silent, as usual; and he looked straight forward when he walked as if to pay no mind to the people who gave him wicked stares. Whenever he would catch a glare that in any manner that disturbed him, he would give them the death-glare. Thats one thing Gaara was known for, his deadly stares that crippled even the toughest of people.

Another thing that was known for, was his love for loud music... the kind that would bust any normal persons eardrum. As suspected, headphones were plugged into his ears, and his ipod was turned all the way up. "I cant wait for you to shut me up!" rang into his ears in the off-key melody which pleased him. 'God I love mindless self indulgence...' gaara thought. The redhead continued walking and giving every other person the 'Go and kill yourself' look, until finally reaching his class. Before he could even touch the handle, the door swung open and a very frustrated neji stomped out, dragging hinata by her hand. "I dont want to find you with him ever again." neji said to her. "Then I'll have to make sure you just dont find us..." she retorted. Neji turned around and raised his hand, prepared to slap her, and hinata shut her eyes, ready to take the blow. Gaara stepped in the way and grabbed neji's hand and pulled it behind his back. "I've heard of some guys having anger issues... but you're really overdoing it... why dont you let her be..." Gaara whispered into his ear.

"I only want to protect her from that freak, Naruto..." neji spat out. "Freak, huh? Let me tell you something fuck-face... me and him are exactly the same, you could say that we're brothers even... and you insulting him, is the same as insulting me..." Gaaras eyes turned dark-grey and his face turned pale. "Shut the fuck up, i dont need a goddamn lecture from a fucken faggot!" neji retorted. Oh, that was enough to make gaara lose it. Gaara's grip on neji's arm grew tighter, "Excuse me...?" nails began digging into neji's skin, drawing a small amount of blood. 'Do what you have to do, mouse... make him bleed... let it all spill out...you know you want to...' shukaku hissed. "What da' fuck man!? Let me the fuck go!" neji yelped. "I want to hear you beg for me to let go..." Gaaras tounge slid over his bottom lip in absolute blood lust.

Music clashed with cries of pain and blood-lust built up behind aqua-green eyes. Gaara released neji's arm and held the area where his love kanji was, and skrewed his eyes shut, "Get out of my fucken head..." gaara said under his breath. The redhead then released the grip on neji's other arm and held the area over his heart. Neji turned to hit the redhead and pulled his fist back. Unfortunately, for him, Sasuke happened to be watching nearby, and he grabbed the brunettes hand and twisted it behind him, yet again. "You have major issues y'know... go sort it out with people like you." Sasuke said before letting the balled up fist go. Neji turned to sasuke and pushed him aside with his shoulder. "You know... if you get in my way again, I'll kill you." neji's eyes closed halfway as he walked past the gathering crowd. "I'm sure you will..." Sasuke retorted. The raven walked over to gaara and kneeled next to him, "...is it shukaku again?" sasuke asked. "Yeah... I need to stay away from people who piss me off or I'll be in serious trouble..." gaara giggled and he sat down next to his lover. "You sure you're fine though?" "Yeah I'm good... I just wanna go home... and I havent been feeling too good for the past day or two anyway..." gaara said holding his hand over his stomache.

"Do you think it was because I always came when i was still inside you?" Just that very sentence made the redheads face glow a bright red. "W-what... that was uncalled for... seriously..." gaara managed to chuckle a little. They both stood up and walked into the classroom. There was hardly anyone there yet, strange... maybe Ino killed them all by looking at them. The very idea, made gaara pull out his art pad and begin to doodle. "Watcha drawing?" sasuke said, peering over the redheads shoulder. "A little cartoon of Ino..." the very word cartoon was an understatement, it was a disproportioned sketch of a medusa, made to look like Ino. Sasuke laughed so hard he fell into the nearest desk. "W-what gave you the idea for that?" sasuke said between laughs. "I was wondering why there were no people in class yet, and then i thought 'maybe Ino killed them just by looking at them' or something like that." gaara giggled lightly.

A large fit of laughter came from sasuke and, can you guess, the teacher too. That increased the hilarity of the whole moment... atleast until she walked in. "Hey sasuke" she said running her hands over his shoulders. 'Oh she did not just do that...' gaara thought. "Do you hit on every guy you see, Ino? Or do you just run after the gay guys to make up for what you lack?" gaara said turning to the annoying blonde. "If I did hit on gay guys, then you would've been the last one." she retorted. "Besides... Sasuke isn't gay..." she said. Oh my god, she was in for a rude awakening. "You know why I'm gay, dont you Ino?" gaara said. "Yeah, because you like it up the ass." she said. "Not just that, but also because of the guy you happen to be draping yourself over..." gaara said pointing to sasuke. The raven smiled and grabbed the red heads hand. Ino's jaw dropped literally to the floor, and she covered her mouth as if ready to throw up. "Oh and if you're gonna throw up... do it in the bathroom like you always do." sasuke said.

Absolutely defeated, Ino walked over to her desk and sat down... her eyes still coated in a thick layer of shock. "Why dont you just go home and cut yourself like you always do, Gaara? Infact, thats how you get off isnt it? Go home and cut yourself while you jack-off..." she said. "First of all, I dont cut myself... and the only way I get off is with sasuke... so I think you're off by quite a bit." gaara said, turning his attention back to his sketches. "And since you're gay, that makes you like, the only two in the school... are you like, the anti-christ or something?" she said. "Why dont you stop saying bull-shit statements, and try doing something other than wasting my fucking time. And since you're so fucking bitchy all the time, go and change your fucken tampon or something!" gaara yelled. "Mr. Sabaku, language please..." said the teacher. Gaara and sasuke laughed, "...sorry sir..." both continued laughing for a while until the bell rang. "Great now all we have to do is last through the rest of this class... then we can go back to your place or something." sasuke said stroking gaaras thigh. The redheads face turned pale. "I-I dont think we should go back to my place today... my old man is visiting for about a week..." gaara leaned his head down, staring at his hands on the desk.

Sasuke's eyes closed halfway and he brought his hand to the redheads shoulder. "So... what is he abusive or something...?" sasuke mumbled, low enough for only gaara to hear. Gaaras breath hitched and he turned the page on his artpad and began to write something. "Yes, thats why me and my brother live on our own here." gaara wrote. Reading the tiny note, struck into the uchiha's heart. "Why didnt you tell me this?" sasuke wrote back. The redhead sighed in frustration and wrote back, "...well you never asked about my family... so I never had to bring it up with you." sasuke rested his head on his fist and read the note 3 times before figuring out what exactly to say. "Dont you think that should be something you should tell me though? I mean... if you would tell me these things, then I could do something about it." sasuke passed the note over to the redhead, and waited for his response. Gaaras hair hung over his eyes, and a small tear ran down his cheek. Sasuke grabbed gaaras shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Baby... I'm sorry... I shouldnt have said that." sasuke whispered into gaaras ear. The redhead silently cried into sasuke's shoulder for the last few moments of class. When the bell rang for school to end, the redhead immediately broke away from his seme and rubbed his eyes to stop the tears. "We'll talk about it after we get to your place, okay?" gaara said, putting his stuff in his bag. "Alright..." sasuke said.

-about half an hour later at the uchiha manor!-

Sasuke opened the door to his house, which doors stood two times as tall as them both. "So... when's your old man getting in town?" sasuke asked trying to smile. "It's friday right?" gaara asked. "...yeah." "He'll be here tomorrow..." the redhead sat down on the nearest chair and held his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh. "...do you wanna talk about it anymore?" sasuke said sitting down next to his uke. "...I'd rather not... too much pain y'know..." gaara looked up at his seme and rested his head on his shoulder. A door opened from the uchiha's kitchen and the elder of the uchiha brothers walked out. "Yeah I'm making cookies right now, Deidara..." itachi was on the phone, among one of the many things he does. "Oh... it seems I've walked into my baby brothers' bonding session with his boyfriend..." a loud scream could be heard on the other line. "Shutup itachi... gaaras stressed right now..." Itachi glanced over to gaara. "Hey deidara lemme call you back, kay?" he then hung up the phone and walked over to where the two were sitting and rested his hand on gaaras shoulder. "You can stay here for a while if you want... I dont mind cooking extra." Gaara smiled lightly. "You said you're making cookies?" itachi's eyes went wide for a second. "Yup yup... why?" gaara giggled. "I think they're burning..." And in not even half a second, Itachi was already in the kitchen. Both boys laughed for a moment and the redhead ran his hands slowly around sasuke's waist, latching himself tightly to the raven. "...you're warm baby..." gaara purred. Sasuke's face turned red as a strawberry. "D-did you have to do that...?" sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah I had to... would you rather have had me pull your pants off just now?" gaara smiled in victory. "Well if you're gonna take my pants off... we should go to my room, no?" the raven smiled and ran his hand down into gaaras pants, groping his ass roughly. Gaara's grip around the ravens waist tightened. "Oh, baby... not so rough- ah" gaara moaned. Sasuke released his grip on the redhead's ass and forced him onto his back, kissing gaara's neck sofly. "Hey baby..." gaara said leaning away from sasuke's light kisses. "What's that now?" the raven asked still kissing his uke's neck. "It's kindof uncomfortable to have your brother watch us through the door..." gaara pointed over to said door and out fell itachi with a video camera. "NI-SAN!!" sasuke yelled, getting off gaara and running after his elder brother. "Gimme the damn camera you bastard!!" sasuke yelled. "No fricken way little bro! This is goitng straight to youtube!" Itachi threatened.

"I'll fricken KILL you before you're even able to get to the computer!" the raven yelled, still chasing his brother.

that is the end of my 7th chappie! but dont worry! there are many more chappies to come!  
anywho! review pwease! and be nice All flames will be used to barbecue kittens and boil the tea to go with them. So be kind... think of the kittens.


	8. Chapter 8

This is now my 8th chappie! arent you all proud of me and my lovely yaoi accomplishments? lol omg and I just turned 18 so that adds to the fun lol yay for legalness!  
anywhoozle... disclaimer... If I did indeed own the naruto characters... yaoi fangirls would blowup into smithereens.. but they havent, have they? exactly! So i dont own them! It'd be freakin' sweet if I did though...

'Makes you wonder if they do this often...' shukaku mumbled. 'It seems so... they've been at it for 10 whole minutes. The redhead continued to watch the brothers run around the room, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. 'This is making me sicker than I already am...' gaara thought. "You bastard! Give it here!!" "Whats the magic word baby brother?" "Fuck you! Gimme the camera!" "Gimme gimme never ge- oof!" Gaara interrupted itachi, by tripping the poor little fuck to the ground. "What the hell'd you do that for, eh?!" itachi rubbed his forehead and glared up at the redhead. "Because you're an annoying motherfucker... and you were making me dizzy..." gaara snatched the camera from his hand and walked over to the couch and plopped right onto it. 'Wheres the on button... oh here it is...' "Ah! What're you gonna do?!" itachi ran over to the couch nearly tripping. "I wanna see what you taped of us..." gaara said in a calm monotonic voice. "I'll have you know, the camera wasn't even recording." itachi smirked. "Yeah, the hell it wasn't you honky..." gaara continued scrolling through the documents and pictures on the camera. "Did you just call me a honky?" itachi raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the right. "Oh, I'm sorry... what I meant to call you was a shitfaced piss-ass fucking cunt, cock sucking motherfucker, yeah that seems right..." gaara smiled and sasuke was over to his right nearly doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Ha. ha. not funny..." itachi glared at the redhead and to sasuke, making sasuke tear up. "Oh god that was funny as hell!" the raven said between gasps. "Well now... who is this blond chick, itachi?" sasuke perked up as he looked at the picture over gaaras shoulder. Itachi tried to get the camera back from gaara but failed miserably. "Sasuke, that ain't a chick, that's a dude... his name is Deidara, I had a class with him last year..." the redhead looked over to him and watched the smile turn to a look of absolute terror. "Has he always been a guy?!" sasuke yelled. "Oh shut the fuck up, you damn brat!" itachi yelled, hitting sasuke upside his head. "It ain't my fault you have a fucked up taste in men!" sasuke retorted.

The two brothers began to fight once again... but gaara didn't seem to be bothered this time. There was some pretty hot stuff on this camera, and the redhead didn't have any intention in looking away from that small screen. 'whoa, a video file? Wonder what it is...' Shukaku stirred nervously in gaara's subconscious, he knew what was on that video. 'I wouldn't do that mouse...' 'Why the hell not? You're not the boss of me...' The demon settled down a bit. 'Okay but don't say I didn't warn you...' 'Why do you care so much?' 'Because I'm gonna have to hear you bitch and moan about it later...' Gaara's finger slipped onto the play button and a loud moan echoed from the small camera. The visual at first was blurry then focused in slowly, showing Gaara and his Seme's last little excursion to the school restroom two weeks ago. "What the hell are you into gaara?" sasuke asked, walking over to him and sitting down. A rather large blush crawled over both of their faces. "Tha-that's... from the time..." "In the bathroom! Oh my god!" sasuke finished. "Why in the hell do you have this on here?!" gaara blushed a feirce red and grabbed the elder uchiha's neck, nearly choking him. "The damned camera ain't mine! It's Pein's!" itachi struggled to get air after the fuming redhead released the grip on his neck. Both lovers looked back at the small screen and, needless to say, the camera quality was amazing! The visual obviously came from under the stall door and at that point the redhead was being pounded into by sasuke... and Gaara felt himself grow slightly hard at the fond memory being shown to him. "P-pein goes to our school right?" gaara struggled to ask. "Yeah he does, and he was held back last year, and this year I have all my classes with him and deidara." itachi said, blushing slightly.

"Great, now every time we fuck, I'll be looking over my shoulder..." gaara sighed and held his knee's to his chest. "I feel like such a whore..." "Well, you have no reason to... Pein is an asshole and he'll do nearly everything for a small amount of attention... "It doesn't explain ho he got the footage, I locked that bathroom door before we went into that stall." sasuke said. Itachi sighed "hell... he probably picked the lock..."

A slight burning smell wafted towards gaara. "Okay, did you even take the damned cookies out of the oven?" gaara said. Itachi Jumped up and ran into the kitchen, and a series of crashes could be heard. "OH DAMN IT THEY'RE RUINED!!" itachi yelled. "This is ridiculous..." the redhead walked into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. "Get out of my kitchen! I'm the chef around here!" itachi pointed to the awkward pink hello kitty apron that said, "Kiss the cook" on it. "I stand corrected, you're ridiculous..." gaara said pushing the man out of his way. "If I'm staying here, I'm cooking..." the redhead began making another batch of cookies. "Fine!" itachi pouted. A thought popped up into sasuke's head "...hey gaara..." "What? You want chocolate chip?" "Yeah, but I have a new rule for this house..." the raven giggled. "Lay it on me, you pervert seme..." the redhead smiled. "Seme rules the bedroom, but Uke rules the kitchen." All three men laughed and gaara nearly spilled the new cookie dough. "It's so funny, because it's true! Well, at least not for itachi..." sasuke said, laying his head on the counter in front of him. Both brothers were sitting at a bar across from the redheads new cooking station, making it a perfect view of his backside. Gaara laughed and leaned against the counter, attempting to reach up to the higher cabinets. A small bit of blood spurted out the ravens nose at the sight of his boyfriend's tight jeans riding up his toned legs and ass. "Sasuke, you're a fucken idiot I swear... I dont have to see you to know what you're doing." the redhead said finally finding whatever it was he was looking for. "You'd better make so damned-good cookies, sasuke wont even eat the ones I cook for him..." itachi said crossing his arms. "Maybe because yours have a toxic waste aroma to them, or maybe because they might be a little bit black and shriveled..." gaara said moving the dough onto the cookie pan. "Oh shut up and cook smart ass..." itachi tied a spare apron around the redheads waist.

-- (10 minutes later...) --

All three tapped their feet impatiently. "Are they done yet-" "FOR CHRIST SAKES! NO THEY'RE NOT DONE!!" gaara retorted rather loudly.

-- (another 10 minutes later...) --

BING!  
"Y'all need to get a new oven, yours is too old..." gaara said as he pulled the tray from the smoldering heat of the oven. Gaara felt a strong vibration against his hip, signifying to him it was his cell phone. The redhead sighed and set down the tray and answered his phone. "What do you want?" both brother looked at each other then back at the redhead. "...I aint going home till that asshole leaves... I dont give a flying-fuck if it is Fathers day! That sunnuva bitch doesnt even deserve to have children!... You'd better have a fucken GOOD reason I need to be over there..." there was a long pause from the redhead, and his eyes began to well up with tears. "how did you find out-... just leave the baby out of this!" somehow, for reasons unknown to the red haired teen, that seemed to slip right out of his mouth. "Baby? What baby?" sasuke asked itachi. 'Shit...' gaara thought. The older brother shrugged and looked back at Gaara. Both brothers walked around the bar to the redheads side. Sasuke was close enough to slightly recognise which sibling it was of gaara's. "Listen gaara, dad said if you don't come over soon, he'll-" "I dont care what he said! I don't want to hear it! If he threatens me, I'll make sure I finish what I started three years ago I assure you... the only reason why I would go home, would to get clothes..." the conversation carried on with the redhead's sudden outbursts, and shedding of tears.

A much deeper male voice could be heard on the earpiece. Gaara's face went pale and his eyes widened. No one could decipher what the man was saying, neither of the brothers thought gaara understood it either, but both knew it had to be his father. Sasuke snatched the phone from the redhead, "You god damned sunnuva bitch! If you dare threaten gaara I'll make sure you never see the light of day again! Rest assure, I'll make your life a living fucking HELL!!" a sudden loud yell of a drunkard filled the earpiece and sasuke held the phone slightly from his ear. "Listen you ignorant motherfucking sunnuvabitch asshole! Don't you touch him, look at him, or even think about him or I'll fucking kill you... I'm a man of my word." at that note, sasuke hung up the phone and turned it off. The redhead broke down to his knees and held his hands to his face, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Sasuke kneeled down next to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"What's this about a 'baby' gaara?" itachi said resting his hands on his hips. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Now isnt the time for that, you asshole..." sasuke retorted. Gaara slowly raised his head and slightly pulled away from the comfort of his seme's embrace. "No... there's something inside me... that you need to know about..." gaara said slowly. Itachi's eyes widened but sasuke's eyes were glazed over with confusion. 'Oh my god, it couldn't have happened...' itachi thought as he stared critically at the couple in front of him. "If it's about shukaku, I already know about him... I'm willing to put up with him in the future I assure you..." sasuke said patting gaara's head softly. "No, it's not about shukaku..."

silence

Gaara swore to himself he would somehow choke on his words in the coming moment of truth...

"S-sasuke... I'm..."

OHHHHHHH!! Cliffies!! don't you just hate those? yeah, they really get on my fucking nerves too... (i cursed, oh no! lol)  
Well well... let's see hoe faith full you so-called fan-people are! Review! But no Flames! All flames will be used to bake all those damned pizza's crowding my freezer... lol anyway! until the next chapter! bye bye!  
(drags seme to bedroom for further inspiration)  
oopsie, did I write that out loud?  
:Gaara & sasuke: yeah you did... :Gaarasbetch: ...get back in the story you little homo's!  
:Gaara: you cant complain about us being homo's, when you're one yourself.  
:gaarasbetch: goddamn you! I will make sure you toast with those pizzas!  
:gaara: ...whatever...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay peoplez, soooooo sorry that I havent updated in like... a century! (sarcasm I hope lol) Anyway... Gaara has a secret... you already have a pretty damn good guesstimation of what it is lol. But you must read on!!!!!!!!!! Okay, okay, okay.... disclaimer.... I don't own Naruto... if I did...... trust me, you'd know.

-Flashback-

"What's this about a 'baby' gaara?" itachi said resting his hands on his hips. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Now isnt the time for that, you asshole..." sasuke retorted. Gaara slowly raised his head and slightly pulled away from the comfort of his seme's embrace. "No... there's something inside me... that you need to know about..." gaara said slowly. Itachi's eyes widened but sasuke's eyes were glazed over with confusion. 'Oh my god, it couldn't have happened...' itachi thought as he stared critically at the couple in front of him. "If it's about shukaku, I already know about him... I'm willing to put up with him in the future, I swear..." sasuke said patting gaara's head softly. "No, it's not about shukaku..." gaara slightly pushed the ravens hand from his head.

silence

Gaara swore to himself he would somehow choke on his words in the coming moment of truth...

"S-sasuke... I'm..."

-End flashback-

A long silence illuminated the rapid thumping coming from the redheads chest. A small blush broke out across his face as he prepared to say the words that would change their lives forever. "I... I don't know how to spit this out..." gaara tried to divert the topic onto something else, but sasuke was hell-bent on figuring out exactly what his boyfriend was talking about. "Gaara... it can't be worse than shukaku... just tell me... no matter what it is, I'll still love you." the raven held the redheads hand and smiled at him. "And it's better if you say what you have to say... because you'll end up telling us later anyway..." Itachi pointed out. That truth was painfully obvious... it hurt to almost think about it.

"I'm pregant..." gaara said in a regretful tone. A suprised look crossed both the uchiha's faces. "How in the hell?" itachi blurted out. Gaara shot him a glare, that was the wrong thing to say at that point in time.

'That was WRONG mister!' shukaku laughed.

Gaara's reaction to it was like a child's when they find out there's no santa clause or easter bunny. "Do you really want to know HOW?" gaara didnt wait for the elder uchiha's answer and he gave a visual demonstration by climbing into sasuke's lap and rocking his hips back and forth, moaning loudly. A blush came across the ravens face and he grabbed the redheads hips, forcing him to stop. "I-I don't think the explanation needed to go that far, baby..." sasuke panted. "Well that's just too damn bad, aint it..." the redhead smirked, still thrusting his hips and kissing his seme softly.

"I don't need to see that!" Itachi covered his eyes and gaara laughed. "Why are you so disturbed? You do that practically every day with deidara... don't you? Or... don't tell me you're a virgin..." the redhead teased. "I'm not a virgin..." itachi blushed and looked down. "Then sasuke lost his virginity before you?" gaara's teasing never ceased with his lover's older brother, it had become second nature at this point, even if the elder uchiha told gaara to stop.

'You seem very... normal' shukaku sighed.

Gaara smirked, 'Does that upset you? Why am I even asking... I don't care...'

The demon stirred restlessly, making the redhead go offbalance for a moment. 'You need not say that... I'm the reason that kid is there in the first place you know... you couldn't have gotten pregnant on your own...' Shukaku focused his chakra down towards the redheads abdomen, obviously on the fetus.

Gaara mentally punched shukaku, 'And what the hell are you doing to it?!'

'I was only rebuilding the chakra barrier around it, you spazoid! Chill the fuck out...' shukaku covered his ears in response to the redheads sudden outburst.

"I'll give you 'chill the fuck out' you bastard..." gaara accidentally said out loud. The Uchiha's stared at him for a second, wondering what exactly gaara and shukaku's conversation entailed. The glare on the redheads face would stop them immediately from any questions... good thing too, because gaara was NOT in the mood for anything.

But sasuke just couldn't resist. "Is everything okay...?" the question didn't even go through the redheads train of thought, it just went in one ear, and out the other... and any questions at this point would just set him off.

"Why are you questioning me? Shutup!" gaara's tone wasn't sad or anything, just extremely pissed off...

'Gods, why did I just go off like that?' the redhead felt his forhead and wiped off the non-existent sweat. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you..." gaara looked up at sasuke, who met his gaze and ran his fingers slowly up his arm. "It's okay..."

The situation at hand reminded the redhead of something that happened between him and the raven a long time ago... It was indeed a fact that sasuke, naruto and gaara had been friends since grade school, but gaara never got close to the raven. Naruto was the only person that understood what it was like to be alone like he was, and on that... Gaara developed an attachment to naruto.

Sasuke was always the irritable one, he never understood why he was friends with naruto, he was just drawn to him.

As for Gaara, he was the quiet one... very reclusive, dark, not always depressed but he had his days when he never wanted to even see naruto.

And the day sasuke and gaara finally met, the two never got along, they clashed together like a bad outfit. Always as long as they were together, they fought... naruto ofcourse got involved, but it didn't end their constant bickering.

A few years after the two first met, both were walking to naruto's house after school. The blonde had missed school that day, and gaara offered to bring him his homework. There were a lot of books, so sasuke decided to be somewhat nice to him, and help carry some.

"My god, why does naruto have to live so far from the school..." sasuke complained. Gaara rolled his eyes and tried to smile atleast a little to bear with the slightly older boy. "Blame Iruka, he's his guardian..." gaara said in a bored manner.

Truth be told, sasuke had forged his attraction to the redhead through the anger they always exchanged. He was actually attracted to gaara. But the redhead had no love to give, or atleast, that's what he said. Gaara ofcourse liked sasuke, but only enough to tolerate him little by little, but that's only because the redhead never acknowledged any likeness between them.

"Why don't you hardly ever talk to me?" sasuke finally asked.

The question caught gaara off-guard and he looked over to the raven questionably. "You never asked the right questions to get a long answer..." the redhead retorted.

"No I mean... we never talk... I want to be good friends with you, I want you and me to be like you and naruto..." the raven tried not to make it sound 'too' friendly... but it struck the redhead like lightning. "What, do you like me or something?" gaara said rather nervously. A small blush broke across his face and he started walking a little faster. "Oh come on! That was uncalled for! All I want to be is friends!" the statement was not entirely true, he wanted to be more than that.

"Then be my friend..." gaara invited sasuke into an irresistable situation. But ofcourse, being friends with someone was something that didn't come off too easily with gaara... he had to share something with that person for a bond to exist between them. Sasuke knew this fortunately.

"I heard you and your bro moved out to your own place..." sasuke began. "Me and my bro live on our own too..." the thought was indeed like his and kankuro's living situation... and this perked gaara's curiosity. "What's your brother like?" the redhead asked slowing down to meet the ravens pace. A smile crossed the ravens face.

Fortunately, that was exactly where the friendship was forged.

----

M'Kay! That was chapter 9 bizznatchz (lulz) anyway... I'm so fricken sorry I haven't updated the story in like forever... believe me... I think I mentally shot myself... lol jk jk... ANYWHOOZLE!!!! Flamers... review at your own risk... I will send you a virus via rock to your head! lol or I'll just throw another kitten in the river... (nuuu not the kittens!) Think of the kittens! Cuz I really don't want to! 


End file.
